Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast and the SheDevil
by GwendolynAlexander
Summary: Rock Lee's life and the Leaf Village gets turn around as a nosy mother and a sexy She-Devil come to live, love triangles, affairs and the secret lives of the Leaf ninja gets exposed...
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys I was sick and tired of trying to find a good Rock Lee Fanfiction so I decided to write my own. SOOOOOOOOOO I hope you guys enjoy it and I don't own Naruto…..

Enjoy

How the hell can he think that he can just leave me behind and never come to see me? I thought he was dead! But no! He's here as a...a...Sensei! I bet he never thinks about me or the life he left behind in the demon country! His family , his friends, his job, his WIFE! Oh he is going to be surprise when he sees me he's either jumping for joy or jumping to avoid my kicks.

"Come Lee is that all you have?" Gai-sensei yelled as he launched another roundhouse kick aimed straight for my face. Without thinking I ducked down, the kick missing me by a large margin and thrust forward, my fist balled with all intention of landing a hit on his undefended stomach.

"Not so fast Lee!" he slapped my hand away and delivered an flat palm thrust directly to my chest.

I was sent into the air, the power of the attack throwing me quite far from my youthful sensei. I quickly righted my self, landing on both my feet without much effort.

"Is something wrong my youthful pupil?"

"No Gai-Sensei!" I yelled, rushing forward as quickly I could, my fist cocked back. The minute I reached him I let my fist fly, but once again he swatted it away and landed a swift uppercut causing me to sail through the air once again.

"Lying is most unyouthful Lee!" Gai-Sensei yelled, appearing directly above me...his foot held high above his head. I quickly crossed my arms in front, and not a second to soon as sensei's foot came down and connected.

The fall lasted no more than a few seconds, the impact with the ground sent white hot searing pain resonating throughout my body.

"Are you alright Lee-kun?" Gai-sensei said as he offered me his hand. Just as I was reaching up a foot connected with Sensei's face, causing him to skid and hop endlessly into a nearby tree.

"Silent Entry!"

"Gai" I yelled as he picked himself out of the tree I kicked him into.

"Tha was most-" he said as he took a good look at me. "Sakuya" he said nervously as the beads of sweat started forming. "W-what a-are y-y-you doing here?"

What am I doing here I thought. What does he mean what I am doing here? I can't believe he asked me that! "What am I doing here? What are you doing here? You just left in the middle of the night, you didn't tell me or your family where you were going. Your mother has been worrying sick thinking that you were dead and your father is hardly himself anymore."

"Well...you...see.." he said putting more distance between us. "This is my-"

"What are you wearing?" I asked eyeing that weird outfit that he has on.

"Do you love it, it's the most-"

"You look like a giant praying Mantis."

He laughed nervously.

"Gai-Sensei" said a voice behind me. I turned around and couldn't believe my eyes. This boy looked exactly like Gai...same hair cut...same bushy brows that I have been trying to get him to trim for years, and the same stupid green jump suit. "Who is she? What is going on?" he asking pointing at me.

"Didn't your parents teach you that it is rude to point?" I said and as soon it came out my mouth I wished that I could take it back. His eyes fell to the floor and I just wanted to hug him with his sad puppy eyes. "Never mind that, who are you and why do you look like my my husband?"

"Husband?" he yelled shocked.

"Yes husband...now answer the question...or better yet Gai you answer the question."

He gulped "Well you see Lee is my-"

"Your what? Son? He's your isn't he." I was in the Demon country worried about him and he made another family here. I slowly walked over to him as he slowly backed again from me. "Oh honey come here please." He shook his head no. I was about to run up to him when the boy spoke again.

"Gai-sensei isn't my father" he said sadly then it was replaced quickly by a huge grin and a thumbs up."Gai sensei isn't my father but he is the closet thing I have to one, he took me in when I was alone in the world, took care of me, took me under his wing and he's he most you youthful man that I will ever meet and that's why I want to b like him when I get older" he said as tears were coming down his face. I looked over o Gai and he had the same tears coming down his face.

"Lee..." he said.

"Gai sensei" he said and started running towards him.

"Lee!" he said running toward Lee.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled dramatically as the sun began to set behind them.

"LEE!" my husband yelled one final time before embracing Lee.

I watched them hug…and cry and I noticed that my husband hasn't changed in the last 18 years that I haven't seen him. Hes the same Gai that I fell in love with and still is in love with. Then a idea popped in my head.

'This is what that She-Devil needs, if this Lee is like Gai she will need a guy that is loyal, strong, someone that will protect her from her own mouth' I thought.

"Excuse me" I said bring their attention back to me. "Darlin... Can we go to your house now" I said sweetly.

"You're staying?" Lee asked.

"Of course, it took me 17 years to find him and I'm not going to let him out of my sight." I looped my arm around him and smiled sweetly at him. We walked around the new village I was going to call home and one word came to mind...small, compare to where we are from this place is tiny but I don't care I have my husband back. The people here look nice and as we past they would smile and say hello and they were just friendly.

"So Lee, what kind of Jutsu do you know?" I asked,curious about this young man that imitated my husband.

"None!" he said almost happily.

"None?" I yelled confused, how can he be a ninja and not do any Jutsu?

"Well you see my darling wife" Gai began explaining "Lee's Chakra coils are incredibly underdeveloped, as such he cannot cast any nin or genjutsu."

"Well that's strange..." I said looking at Lee " but all that leaves is Taijutsu."

"Exactly my dear wife!" Gai said with a large smile and a thumbs up " I have trained Lee in the way of Taijutsu, so he can over come any weakness of a regular ninja!"

I nodded absently as I continued to look at Lee, intrigued and decided to change the subject to something...else. "So Lee do you have someone special in your life?"

"Gai-sensei!" he yelled once again happily.

"No Lee…a special female someone?"

"Oh…well no not at the moment. "

"What about crushes?"

Rock Lee blushed a cute shade of pink and I would found that more cuter if that didn't kill my hopes a little bit knowing that he might have someone he liked. "Um..." he scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

Gai started laughing also "Lee I didn't know you had a crush on someone. Who is it do i know her?" he slapped Lee on the back.

Rock Lee frozen in place "N-NO Sensei I-I don't have anyone special!"

Perfect! Lee perhaps this Mini-Gai can tame my if he did have a crush on someone...it will not last long.

SOOOOOO…..what you guys think please REVIEW lol


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 Dancing with the She Devil

Hey Guys here's the 2nd Chapter tell me what you think

"Guys breakfast!" I yelled at the boys that upstairs. I heard them coming down the stairs and they walked in the kitchen. "Good morning boys, come and eat."

"I'm sorry Sakuya but me and Rock Lee are going to train this fine morning"he said patting Rock Lee on the back.

I looked at him and I felt my eye twitched. "What?"

"Yes Miss Sakuya-Chen me and Gai sensei are going to go run around the village."

"So let me get this straight…I slaved away in front of a hot stove for hours to cook you two a lovely breakfast" I grabbed a butter knife off the table and started walking slowly towards them. "But you two are going to go train and let this ALL this good food to waste."

"Well I think…t-that we can have a q-quick meal right Sensei. "

"Y-you're r-right Lee" Gai said as he sat down and Lee followed his lead.

"Good choice boys" I said and sat in a chair beside Rock Lee. "By the way the movers will be here around noon today."

"Movers?" Gai asked with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with you mouth full Gai and yes movers with my things and I'm going to need you two to take out of your work out equipment out the room next to Lee's and put it outside."

"What are you going to use that room for Miss Sakuya?" asked Lee.

"Yes Lee and you don't have to call me Miss Sakuya you can call me…mom if you like?"

Lee looked at me at first shocked then he smiled. "Since we are going to live together we could be a family."

"A family? Sure thank Miss...mom" he said and I thought his smile couldn't get any better but it did. He's just so CUTE, and innocent and just so sweet, he's prefect for that she devil.

"That's most youthful, we will be a big happy family" said Gai.

We ate the rest of the breakfast in silent and after the boys left I washed the dishes and cleaned the house.

"So Gai-Sensai how come you never told me you had a wife?" asked Lee as the walked to the training grounds.

"Well Lee..." Gai said hand on his chin and looked deep in thought "I totally forgot that I had one!" he laughed

Lee picked himself off the ground and yelled "What do you Mean You Forgot that you had a wife?" Gai laughed for a couple of seconds and slapped Lee on the back.

"Lee many things have happened since my time here in the leaf village things get...buried" Gai said flatly. "Come my most youthful pupil to the training grounds!"

"Are you ready Lee?" Gai-sensei yelled as he completed a set of stretches and now faced Lee.

"Yes Gai-Sensei!" Lee yelled, quickly adjusting into his taijutsu stance "What are the restrictions for this match?" He asked eagerly.

"That's just it my youthful pupil!" Gai said flashing Lee a smile and a thumbs up "There are none!" The look on Rock Lee's face was equal to that of a child during Christmas.

"Really Gai-sensei?" He said excitedly, practically trying to contain himself from jumping all over the leaf village.

"Yes Lee!" Gai said happily "You must come at me with everything you have!"

"EVERYTHING?" Lee said, excitement and eagerness dripping into his voice.

"Yes Lee! Everything!" Gai said, watching as Lee fell into his stance "Ready?"

"Yes!" Lee yelled readily.

"FOR YOUTH!" They both lunged at each other, and the exchange of blows began. Lee started off with a strong right, connecting with Gai's face. Gai staggered but quickly turned to force of the blow into momentum for a round house kick..right into Lee's face. Lee flew like a bullet, completely plowing through trees and crashing into a large building.

"Come Lee, is that everythi-" A punch to stomach completely cut Gai off, and he went sailing hard into an old oak tree. Things would've have ended worse, had he not ducked to avoid a kick from Lee. Splinters flew everywhere as the top half of the tree toppled over.

"Not good enough Lee!" Gai said, grabbing Lee's leg and flinging him into the air. He quickly reappeared above him, leg held up high, and he quickly delivered a high end axe kick.

Lee plummeted to the ground at an incredible speed, and with no way to stop, Lee had a very harsh meeting with the ground. Dust, rock, and even a few fossils were flung up into the air as a new crater formed from Lee's impact.

"Is that all you have Lee?" Gai said as he stood at the edge of the crater.

"No Gai-sensei..." Lee said, slowly standing up. He sported a few cuts and bruises, and his outfit had more than a few tears in it "I'm nowhere...". Lee crossed his arms "First Gate! Gate of Opening!" He yelled, and with that yell he vanished in a blur of speed.

Gai, flabbergasted, attempted to open the first gate but was quickly stopped with a strong kick to the face. Followed by a strong straight to the stomach, and before Gai touched the ground he was caught in a strong axe kick that formed an even larger crater.

"Great Opening: Sublime Overflow!" Gai yelled from within the crater "Gates of Rest,Life, and Joy open!" Lee didn't know what happened. One minute he was standing over the crater, the next he had flown there several buildings stoping promptly in a destroyed restaurant.

"Ugh..." Lee slowly got up, his hand immediately shot to his ribs. His vision was blurry, and his head felt like Naruto had just delivered a Rasengan to it.

"Do you surrender Lee?" Lee turned around slowly too see Gai, standing in the whole the was created from Lee's entry.

"No Gai-sensei!" Lee said as he charged Gai, landing an open palm strike on his teacher's stomach. Gai was pushed back, but looked none worse for wear. The two charged at each other again, this time it was Lee who was scoring hits 'Opening all three gates at one time must've drained Gai-sensei...' He said landing an uppercut which sent his sensei through the roof...literally 'I must not let up!'

"Second Gate!" Lee yelled jumping after his airborne sensei "Gate of Rest, open!" Lee rocketed toward Gai, grabbed him by the foot, and flung him to a nearby building, completely destroying it.

"Good job Lee!" Gai yelled, erupting from the rubble with several cuts on his face "However...my youthful body is almost out of energy, let's finish this in one final burning display!"

"Yes Gai-sensei!" They both crossed their arms in front of them.

"Gate Opening: Surging Suzaku!" Lee yelled, his voice becoming deeper and is skin taking a much more reddish hue "Gate of Pain and Joy, Open!"

"Gate of Joy, Open!" Gai yelled, his skin and vocie changing much like Lee's. They looked at each other, and simply nodded.

"ASAKU.." Lee yelled rapidly punching the air in front of him, his fist slowly glowing brighter.

"...KUJAKU!" Gai yelled mimicking Lee's punches. Suddenly, fireballs sprouted from Lee's and Gai's punches and lunged straight to their respective opponents.

A few of the fireballs had clashed in midair, even fewer had landed on either Gai or Lee. The greater majority...well those actually engulfed nearby buildings and trees.

"Very good Lee..." Gai said, his breathing ragged.

"Thank you...Gai-sensei..." Lee said,nursing his ribs and breathing lightly.

This place looks weird, not weird in a bad way but just weird, Demon country was way bigger then this place...this small village. But if this is where that women is then I have no choice but to suck it up. I have been just walking though this city for a while now and it has a few good shops, a arcade or two, a movie theater and a couple of things that would keep teenager happy I guess. I kept looking around and I didn't pay attention in ahead of me until I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry" I said and looked at young boy with...large bushy eyebrows.

"No need to worry"he said and smiled at me. "Are you new here?"

"Yes I just moved here with my mother...I'm looking for the house right now."

"Do you need any help finding your mother?"

"No thank you I'm good"I said. "I want to a walk around for a while before I see her but thank you for the offer" walking around.

Lee watched her walk away and couldn't help but wonder about the new girl in the Leaf and…the way that her hips were swaying with each step that she took. It was completely hypnotizing. 'What am i thinking ?' Rock Lee thought as he thought as he shook those most unyouthful thoughts out of his head.

Gai , on the other hand, couldn't shake the familiarity of the girl...perhaps the daughter of one the shop vendors? Regardless Lee and himself look like a mess, they needed to get patched up and then prepare for afternoon exercises.

"Come Lee" Gai said, forcing a smile through the pain "Let us be off to the hospital, we need to get fixed up!"

"Yes Gai-sensei!" and so both master and pupil walked/limped to the nearest hospital, eager to begin their next leg of training.

'This place is certainly home to some very strange characters' I thought, continuing my leisurely stroll in the leaf 'I mean did those even heard about eyebrow trimmers? I mean seriously!' I shivered recounting that green jumpsuit sensei and his pupil...and their thick eyebrows...and bowl cut hairstyles...it was enough to make any normal girl shiver.

"Saukra-chan didn't seem happy to see us" said Lee rubbing the cheek where she punched him.

Gai laughed "When is she happy to see us? Lee my youthful pupil I am hungry and I'm going home to eat. I shall see you at the house" and with that he disappeared. Lee simply shrugged and began to head in the direction of the Aburame compound, he figured that if his sensei would go out to eat that he , at the very least, could go and hang out with one of his best friends.

The Aburame compound wasn't big , like the Hyuuga compound , but it wasn't small like the Akimichi compound. No the only thing it was was deafly quiet, you could literally hear a pin drop. But to the usually stoic, the silence came as a sense as normally. A sense that everything was as it should the silent walls of this compound lived one of many Lee's friends, Shino Aburame.

Lee walked up to the front door, used to the tranquil silence of the compound, and gently tapped on the door. It opened with absolutely no sound, and there stood a woman. Her features were hidden by a large,high collar, violet trench coat and her eyes were hidden by a pair of half moon sunglasses.

"Ah..." She said in a calm, flat tone "Lee-Kun, are you here to visit my son?"

"Yes Setsuna-san" Lee said, his voice mimicking Shino's mother. Lee had learned a long time ago that Shino's family was not very found of loud noises, so he had to keep his voice flat and calm. "Is he occupied?"

"I do not know...but I'm sure he can take time out of his busy schedule to meet one of his friends" she motioned Lee to follow her, and they both entered the compound.

Lee followed Setsuna through the winding hallways, that consisted of the Aburame compound. Not only did he stay by Shino's mother, but he had to be cautious not to step on any of the insects that crawled through the compound. Finally, after dodging a few angry mantis's, they arrived at Shino's room.

"Shino...you have a guest" Setsuna said in a soft voice.

"I know" replied a stoic voice from the other side of the door "how you ask? Because one of my Kikachu beetles saw you approaching and came to tell me."

"It is good to see that your skills haven't decreased my son" Setsuna said, she slowly turned to Lee "You may enter Lee-kun."

"Thank you Setsuna-san" Lee bowed and quietly went through the door. Shino's room was just like the rest of the compound, completely stoic and ordinary. The only thing that brought any life to the room was a large vase of purple orchids, which Shino himself was pruning.

"Ah" Shino said, his attention still on the beautiful flowers "Lee, it is good to see you my friend."

"It's good to see you to,Shino-kun" Lee said with a smile "Are those flowers from Ino-chan?"

"...yes" Shino replied, embarrassment slightly creeping into his voice. Noone knew of the romantic relationship that was going on between the Leaf's flower shop girl and the creepy bug boy. Hell, when Lee had heard about from Shino almost a year ago he thought it wouldn't have lasted as long "Something on your mind Lee?"

"Nothing important Shino..."Lee didn't like lying, but he didn't want to bring down Shino with the truth...it would be unyouthful "So what have you been up to Shino?"

"The same" he replied stoically "I've been breeding the beetles, preparing for the new borns that are going to come form our clan. And you Lee?"

"My friend...much has happened since we last spoke" Lee said, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"Really?" Shino said, quirking his eyebrow in a rare show of emotion "What has happened?"

"Perhaps we can talk about it over lunch?" Lee said, suddenly quite of aware of his empty stomach.

"I don't see why not?" Shino said, making his way to the door "Just no noodles...the last time Naruto came and practically emptied both our wallets"

"Very well" Lee said with a silent chuckle "Let us be off then" and with that Lee and Shino retraced their steps back out the compound, Shino rather agree to find out what had happened in the last week that had Rock Lee so jumpy

When Gai come home instead of greeted with the smell of delicious meal waiting for him, he was greeted by a mountain of…boxes and boxes and men bring in more and more boxes in.

"Sakuya what is happening here?" he asked as he made his way though the maze of boxes.

"Where are those stupid pots?" she said looking though two of the boxes. "I thought I told her to label theses boxes."

"Sakuya!"he yelled making her look at him.

"Huh?"

"What is with all these boxes?"

"It's my things from my old house, now don't stand there help me find the pots and pans."

"This is from your old house" he said looking a box.

"Yes…" she said sadly.

"I can't believe that old house is still standing. Remember when we first moved in?"

Sakuya laughed "How can I forget? Remember the huge rats that lived in the attic?"

"What I do remember is when you wake up and there was a rat sleeping in our bed and you also bust my eardrum" Gai laughed walking closer Sakuya and hugged her from behind.

"It was scary, I still think that they were trying to make a nest out of my hair" she said as she grabbed her long red hair that was in a ponytail.

Gai kissed Sakuya's the back carmel neck and smiled "Sakuya I'm sorry I wasn't-"

"Well isn't that sweet" said a voice behind them. They looked behind and saw a young girl long black hair pulled into a high ponytail, bright green eyes complaining her bright carmel skin holding a piece of paper.

"Auzla" Sakuya said breaking out of the Gai's hug and hugging the girl.

Gai looked at the two confused 'How does those two know each other?' he thought as he watched those two. Noting the similarities between them : the large brown eyes...the dark skin...their shapely bodies. They could almost be twins were it not for for the girl's black hair (his wife hair was a very youthful and natural red).

"Umm...Sakuya" Gai said , causing the two women to separate "who is this this person?one of your cousins perhaps?" Sakuya turned to her husband and took a deep breath, preparing her self for the inevitable shouting match.

"Gai..." she slowly walked toward her husband, gently looping her arm through his "This is Azula...your daughter..."

"…MY WHAT?" Gai yelled, incredibly close to fainting.

"Thats right pops" Azula said with a sarcastic eye roll " I'm your daughter,your little princess..."

"Why didn't you tell me I had a daughter?" he said, quickly turning on Sakuya whom merely huffed and folded her arms over her chest.

" Well" she started, jabbing Gai in the chest with her index finger " with all those long,vigorous nights in bed what made you think you DIDN'T have a daughter!" she yelled out angrily.

"Ewww mom!" Azula yelled, covering her ears "That's way too much information!"

"She's right!" Gai yelled, a deep red blush covering his face "What kind of activities we do in, and or out of the bedroom is to be kept secret between Sakuya!"

"Oh my god..." they both turned to Azula who looked quite pale " You mean to tell me... You guys might have had sex...anywhere in this house? Oh my god that is so disgust-"

"Enough!" Sakuya yelled angrily, causing all to go silent in the room the room. She closed her eyes and gently pinched the bridge of her nose, massaging it...trying very hard to calm down before she killed both her husband AND daughter "Azula...your room is upstairs, it's the second door on the left."

"It...it isn't anywhere near your room...is it?" she asked, not wanting to be anywhere near THAT room when her mom and this Gai person were going to have sex.

Sakuya was about to reply but Gai cut her off "No darling Azula! Your room is nowhere near my master bedroom! In fact your neighbor shall be none other than Lee!"

'Perfect!' Sakuya thought, almost wanting to break out in a happy little dance ' they'll be so close together that they'll have to get to know each other! I'll really have to thank Gai for this!'

"Lee?" Sakuya's was brought back form her happy place to see a look of confusion on her Daughters pretty face " you mean that little mini me of yours that training together earlier today?"

"The very one!" Gai said enthusiastically " He is one of my youthful pupils, and my eventual successor! I'm sure that the two of you will get along great!"

'If he's anything like this guy I wouldn't count on it ' Azuala thought, the image of Lee popping up into her head...she shivered involuntarily

"Something wrong Zuzu?" Sakuya asked, noting the shiver that had run down her daughters spine despite the warm weather. All Azula did was murmur but Sakuya could've sworn she caught the words "eyebrows" and "Green spandex".

Rock Lee got home late that night and went straight to his room, he was about to flop on his bed when he noticed a light…in his bathroom at first he didn't think of it because Gai sensei would come and use his bathroom when his bathroom was broken. He was about to leave the room to give Gai privacy when he heard humming...female humming. The female kept humming and Lee couldn't help but walk closer and closer to the door until he could see her from the crack of the door.

Rock Lee's eyes widen.

There she was sitting on top of the sink dresser , towel wrapped her wet skin, her long shapely legs in his view and the top of her breast peeking out to the top of the towel.

Lee knew what he was doing was very unyouthful but…but he…couldn't look away. Many questions ran though his mind but most importantly who was this girl? And why was she in his room? She's moving!

Auzla jumped down from the dresser and fixed her towel and walked out of the room. 'Mmm…' she thought 'I thought I heard movement in the room.' As she walked out of the room and started walking to her room she saw Rock Lee.

"Hello" he said with a blush across his cheeks.

"Hi" she said as she extend my hand "I'm Azula. "

"I'm Rock Lee" he said as he shook her hand. "So what are you doing here if you don't mind me asking."

"Remember when I said that I was looking for my mom's house?"

Lee gasped "Sakuya is Your mother!"he yelled.

Auzla laughed and put some hair behind her ear and she noticed how he was following her hand "Yes Sakuya is my mother."

"B-b-but that m-m-means that Gai is your f-f-father?" he yelled and pointed at her.

"That guy with the big ass eyebrow is my…my father yes. He told me about you he said something you being the most youthful pupil he had…or something like that."

Rock Lee smiled at Auzla "He said that?"

"Yeah…well good night" said she started walking away.

"Good night" he said as he watched her walk away.

So tell me what you think and Review please


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys thanks for the reviews mostly from LeexSaku Rocks lol in this Fanfiction I wanted to show that they are not just Ninjas but teenagers…horny teenagers lol**

**Enjoy**

The sun was slowly peeking over the horizon as Azula grabbed the towel that was on the floor and peddled the sweat that was on her neck and walked inside of the house. The smell of breakfast cooking hit her nose and she said "Good morning mom."

Sakuya stopped chopping the peppers and looked up at her daughter "You stink."

"Well thank you mother for stating the obvious" she said as she gets a glass of water "I just got back from my run."

Sakuya laughed "Go take a shower."

"Fine but I'm going to have to use your shower, I think Lee is still sleeping."

"No Lee and your father went to train this morning so you can use Lee's bathroom until your bathroom gets fixed."

"Ok fine" she said and left the room.

Sakuya smiled and went back to chopping the peppers and onions. 'Its a shame that Lee was out' Sakuya thought happily as she dumped the peppers into the frying pan, and quickly began chopping onions 'It would've been a great morning surprise' she gave a chuckle and continued making breakfast.

Meanwhile in the shower upstairs, Azula was on the verge of practically singing as the cold water of the shower traveled down her skin, after a long run she loves to jump into the shower and cool off. 'Now first thing I got to do' she thought, lathering herself with soap 'I got to find a job...no way I'm gonna lounge around the house like mom, I'd die of boredom' after a quick rinse Azula stepped and dried herself off. She quickly reached for her lacy red bra and matching panties and put them on. Then, leaving the bathroom, she padded quietly to her closet.

"What to wear..." Azula asked out load while looking at her wardrobe , deciding what to wear was always so hard. She didn't want to go with something to conservative, then again she couldn't walk around the town with something completely trashy. She slowly pulled out a red sleeveless top and a pair of blue jean shorts, and put them on. She then decided on a pair of blue ninja sandals, and happily skipped down the stairs.

"And where are you going all dressed up?" Sakuya asked, putting down plates of omelets on the table while giving her daughter the once over.

"Actually, I wanted to know who I talk to for a job around here"Azula asked, snatching up a piece of toast and giving it a quick chomp " I don't want to stay home and go insane like you have..."

Sakuya shot her daughter a glare " You have to go see the Hokage for that..."

"But I was hoping to work at the hospital..."

" The Hokage here is also the head of the hospital" Sakuya said as she say down and took a spoonful of her omelet and ate.

"Cool" Azula said, impressed that a single person was not only able to manage an entire but also manage a hospital. The Kage here must be one pretty tough person to do all that "So where can I find him?"

"Her" Sakuya said taking another bite of her omelet "the Kage here is a woman, and a damn good one at that..."

"Ok..." Azula said, even more astounded that a woman had risen to the rank of Hokage "so where can I find her?"

"In the Hokage tower..." Sakuya said plainly, a small smirk tugging at her lips as she can see her daughters frustration starting to reach a boiling point.

"Your not going to tell me is you?" Azula said, angrily placing her hand on her hips and her lip going into her angry pout.

"Tell you?" Sakuya said confused "I barely just got here, how in the great holy hell am I supposed to know where it is?" Azula eyebrow twitched, so fiercely that it look like it was going to fly straight off her face.

"Sometimes I wonder why do I even ask you anything…I'm leaving" she kissed her mother's cheek and left. Trotting down the street, happily swinging her hips from side to side, turning heads as she walked down the street trying to locate the Hokage's tower. 

"That's enough for today my youthful students!" Gai said as he dramatically wiped the sweat from his brow "Your all getting better and better each day! Soon you will not need me as a sensei!"

"I pray that day never comes Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled sadly, tears already cascading down his face.

"Lee-"

"Oh no you don't!" yelled a girl dressed in a white Chinese dress, her brown hair done in buns. She came in between both Gai and Lee, a look of annoyance on her face " Don't you think you two are getting a little to old for this?"

"Your so cruel Tenten-san!" Gai yelled a in sorrow " the love between master and pupil should be nothing to be interrupted !" Tenten only gave a sigh. She's been on this team for nearly half a decade, you'd think that her sensei and teammate would have matured by now...

"That's enough you two..." said a stoic voice from behind Tenten, she whirled around to a boy with pale skin, entrancing white pupil-less eyes, and long brown hair his mouth set in a thin line.

" What took you so long Neji?" Tenten said, a smirk appearing on her lips "don't tell me your tired already?" she made the jibe apparent. Ever since their break up a year ago, Tenten has been quite...hard on Neji, she nearly killed him quite a few times during training.

"Come Lee" Neji said, completely ignoring Tenten " We have to go get lunch" he said as he calmly began walking away. Lee, not wanting to be left behind, quickly got up and began trailing his rival.

"Neji!" Tenten cried as she chased after them "Lee! Wait for me !" Gai watched as all three of his pupils walked off, a large smile gracing his face. It was good that his team was slowly returning back to their old selves. Well, as far as TenTen was concerned , Lee and Neji had not change much. But things were more comfortable now than when things were the first few MONTHS after Neji and TenTen break up. Those were...frightening times.

'Well' Gai thought as he gave a long, good stretch 'might as well go and see if Sakuya has some lunch ready' he jumped from rooftop to rooftop gleefully ' I sure hope she's making dumplings!'

' Where in the name of great demon shadow is that damn Kage's tower?' Azula thought as she looked out at the building. 'Oh screw this' she started looking around for someone to ask. "Excuse me" she said tapping the shoulder of a guy with wild hair, large red triangles on his face and a large white dog next to him. "Hi, I was wondering if you knew where the Hokage's tower is?"

"Sure do you see the monument over there?" he pointed to the building with the huge heads. "It's right there."

"Ok thank you" she said "Can I pet him?"

"Sure Akamaru is very friendly" he said smiling as she started patting him. Akamaru stood there taking in the attention from this pretty stranger.

"Your so cute Akamaru" she laughed as he licked her hand "and thank you again for telling me." Azula started walking in the direction that the boy showed her and walked inside the tower.

"May I help you?" said a old woman behind a desk.

"Yes, I am looking for the Hokage to see if I can get a job in the hospital."

For some reason the old woman looked her up and down as if thinking 'Shouldn't you go to the strip club down the street?'

'Maybe mom was right...but she will never hear that from me.'

"Take a seat I will call you when she is available."

'Oh boy...' Lee thought as he sat between his two teammates: the calm Hyuuga on his left and one mad weapon mistress on his right. Lee had to sit in the middle to avoid a potentially harmful situation 'ok...let me see if I can diffuse this situation properly...'

" So TenTen ...have you...uh...made any new weapons lately?" Lee said, trying to distract his bun haired teammate who was currently shooting a glare at the calm and quiet Hyuuga.

"Yeah Lee..." said Tenten, her angry brown eyes locked on Neji "It's called the Extractor...it made to remove poles out of people's asses."

"Why call it the 'Extractor' and why call it the 'Remover'?" Neji stated stoically as he plopped another piece

"I don't know Neji why do you ask it when it's-"

"Beef bowl! One more beef bowl please!" yelled Rock Lee and he could feel the glare that TenTen is giving him but he didn't look her way and just sat back down.

"Who's going to eat all this beef Lee?"

"I will because...because...I want to beat Chouji-sans record!" Lee yelled excitedly, pumping his fist in the air "Yes! I will beat it in the name of youth!"

"Lee!" hissed Tenten angrily "sit back down your embarrassing us!"

"Only an embarrassment would be embarrassed by another embarrassment" Neji said ignoring the entire spectacle, still happily eating from bowl. Lee, knowing that making a fool of himself was not helping the situation any, simply sat down...feeling quite unyouthful.

" What did you call me Neji?" Tenten asked, a very large vein appearing on her forehead .

" You heard me you embarrassment."

"Embarrassment? " She yelled "What does it make you if you went a with a embarrassment?"

"An agent of mercy" he said stoically " No other male ninja would even give you a second glance, so I decide to take pity on you and at least show you what a relationship was like...you were nothing more than a pity case."

" I WAS A WHAT?" If it weren't for the fact that stood in between them, TenTen would've scooped out Neji's eyeballs using only her chopsticks. Neji, true to the Hyuuga family, barely even flinched "Care to say that again you blind freak!"

"Freak?" Neji said, his lips forming into a scowl " At least I'm not some pathetic kunoichi who failed in the first round of the chunin exams because of some girl with a giant fan."

" Hey!" yelled a large, balding man with a white apron tied around his waist " You three need to get out of here, your scaring my other customers!"

"Yes sir we are for causing you trouble." said Neji as he got up and with that Team Gai was dismissed from the restaurant and began walking down the street of Konoha.

Rock Lee missed the old days...where he wasn't stuck in a precarious position between two if his greatest friends. He had learned long ago not to pick sides between Tenten dangerous accuracy and Neji's calm anger he won't live long and he is not going to make that mistake again.

"I don't know why we had to leave we weren't that loud" said TenTen breaking the silence.

"Perhaps it was because you were screeching like a banshee" said Neji calmly as if it was nothing.

"A banshee? Are you coming me a banshee?"

"No I'm calling Rock Lee a banshee."

"Neji perhaps we need to calm down," said Rock Lee trying to diffuse the situation…again.

Tenten pushed Lee out the way and went up to Neji, their faces only centimeters apart " You know what Neji, I'm sick and tired of looking at that pasty eyed face if yours..." her hand rested on one of her giant scrolls.

"What do you intend to do about it banshee?" Neji said as a soft blue glow began to surround his fist. Lee needed to stop his teammates before they caused damage to any of the surrounding buildings, or themselves...

" Come now" Lee pleaded as he stood between the angry kunoichi and the prodigy " I do not think two friends should be-"

"Shut up Lee!" yelled Tenten "This isn't your business!"

"But you two are my-"

"Ready to die Hyuuga jerk."

"There's only one person that is going die here today and that's...that's..." Neji's eyes seemed to move beyond TenTen and, widening slowly as his mouth opened slightly "damn..." curious, Lee and TenTen decided to follow Neji's line of sight. TenTen's reaction was similar to that of Neji's, her eyes widened and her mouth formed a perfect little "o" Lee, however, adopted a friendly smile.

There walking down, turning the head of several men (and even a few women), was a gorgeous dark skinned young women in a sexy, form fitting, sleeveless shirt that hugged her ample cleavage, and a pair of hip hugging short that graciously hugged her thick thighs. Her black hair swung in rhythm with her swaying hips. In short, she was the most sexiest thing in Konoha at that given moment.

"Oh hi Azula!" yelled Rock Lee waving at her.

Azula looked over to where the voice was coming from and she saw Rock Lee and walked over there saying "oh hi Lee."

At the exact same times Neji and Tenten thought the same thing 'How does he know this girl?'

"What is that in your hand?" pointed Lee to a paper in her hand.

"Oh this is a hospital application form."

"You're going to work at the hospital?" he said happily.

"Yeah before I came here I was a Medic-nin in my old village…who are your friend?" she said pointing to Neji and Tenten who continued to stare at her blankly.

" This" Lee said as he gestured to Tenten " is the weapons mistress of Konoha, TenTen" said bun haired finally snapped out of her stupor enough to finally said "hi".

" Hello" Azula said half-heartedly, her attention completely focused on the gorgeous, pale-eyed man beside the bun haired woman. Noticing this, Lee quickly decided to introduce.

" And this" he gestured to his stoic teammate " Is Neji, genius of the Hyuuga clan, born with the infamous Byakugan."

"Hi..." Azula waved shyly, not sure how to respond to gorgeous young man who continued to regard her with something akin to curiosity...or wonder, as if she was some rare creature.

"Hello" he said when he was finally able to find his voice, unfortunately it came out a bit cracked which caused the weapons mistress to snicker at him...quite profusely.

"So where are you going Azula?" Lee said as, trying to stop another argument from forming.

"I was just heading home to tell my mom" she said breaking finally breaking eye contact with Neji "you know, tell her the good news and what not, where are you guys going?"

"Nowhere in particular" Lee responded for his teammates trying to stop another argument from arising.

"Well I guess I'll see you later bye Lee TenTen Neji" she said and walked away.

As soon as Azula was out of their line of sight Neji and Tenten walked to Rock Lee, got really close and they both asked "How do you know her?"

Rock Lee smiled at his friends.

Gai walked though the door excepting to smell lunch being cooked or on the table but there was nothing on the stove or on the table and Sakuya was nowhere to be seen. "Sakuya" he yelled out.

Nothing.

"Sakuya where are you?" he walked more into the kitchen

Nothing again and he was starting to get worried and looked in the living room and looked in there...nothing again. "Sakuya?" It was not like her not to answer to his call or how could she wasn't in the kitchen or in the living room watching.

"Oh hey Gai you're home early" she said walking downstairs with a empty clothes hamper.

"I was hungry and I wanted to see you" he kissed her cheek. "You were putting away the laundry?"

"Yeah" she said as she kissed him. They both felt it…the fireworks that they felt when they were teenagers and Sakuya had been longing to feel this again she was once scared that they had lost their attraction. Gai must have felt the same way because he began trailing kisses down her neck.

"Oh Maito..." Sakuya moaned happily as she pressed her body against his, relishing in the lost contact.

"Sakuya..." he said in between kisses "Perhaps...we should take this youthful display upstairs?" her response was to slowly remover her Kimono, revealing her slightly scarred caramel skin.

" Let's" she said as she as she quickly ran up the stairs, Gai hot at her heels. Giggling like two horny little teenagers., before promptly going in the door and shutting it, ready to practice a few...unorthodox aerobatics.

Azula was looking at her application over again and she noticed it was like the application she filled out back at home when she started out as a Medic-Nin. She couldn't wait to start working again.

"Hey mom…"she said as she opened the kitchen door and was greeted by the sight of Gai…in his birthday suit…drinking water.

Gai heard the door opening and he knew he was busted "This isn't… what it looks like." 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry it took so long to update and I won't give you a BS reason that I was busy and stuff like that so here it is

Chapter 4

This was a sight that no child wants to see, their dad naked standing in the kitchen, drinking water.

"What is gong on here?" Azula asked as she covered her eyes.

"Azula-chen…I was…uh, I don't know what to say" Gai said as he covered his private parts.

"You can say that again" she was stuck, her feet couldn't move. "This is more then I wanted to see of you in my life." She was about to leave when her mother came down the stairs…naked also.

"Gai where are…Azula...hi" she said as she tried to fine something to cover herself with.

"Oh my GOD!" she yelled as she ran out the house.

Rock Lee was happy to finally be able to calm down Neji and Tenten, usually it would hours or even days, and it was easier this time after Azula appeared. Now that he was thinking about it he did noticed the way that Azula and Neji were looking at each other it reminded him of the way that Naruto looks at Sakura, the way Sakura used to look at Sasuke or...the way that he looks at Tenten when she isn't looking. He knew that she liked Neji and he could never voiced it-

"Hey Brushy Brows" said Naruto as he rubbed his red cheek.

"Hello Naruto how are you…what happened to your cheek?" Rock Lee asked even though he already knew the answer.

Naruto blushed "Nothing…want to get something to eat?" Even though he just ate he felt like he could use someone to talk to.

Rock Lee watched Naruto eat his fifth bowl while he was still on his first one, it still amazes him how much ramen he could eat in one day.

"So Brushy Brows" he said after he shallow some ramen "I heard that Gai sensei has a daughter."

"Yes Gai-sensei has a daughter, her name is Azula."

Naruto leaned back on to his seat "That just…weird, I thought that he produced asexually...like I think Kakashi sensei does."

"Too true!" Lee said with a laugh, the thought of Gai laying some kind of egg or a part of him just falling off and whatever falls off takes form of a baby. "But she is nothing like you would think that his daughter would be."

Naruto thought about what she would look like, he was getting a picture of a girl with huge eyebrows, and a bowl cut hairstyle and a green jumpsuit. "Well…she sounds…nice."

"Yes she is" said Rock Lee slapping Naruto's back causing him to choke on the ramen that he was eating. "Sorry Naruto-kun but you should meet her."

"Maybe…"

'Oh god' Azula thought as she wandered through the village 'I'm never going to be able to erase that image from my brain...I mean its bad enough that I had to see HIM naked, but then mom comes downstairs naked too...' She shivered and quickly slapped that thought away, not wanting to imagine her mother having sex. She took a glance at the sun, watching it as it slowly dipped in the horizon, painting the sky with bold colors like purple, blue, and a bold orange. 'Don't get a view like this back home...' She thought, thinking back to  
>her hometown.<p>

It was large metropolis, compared to the Konoha. Hell it could make any of the hidden villages look small, and its skyscrapers were twice of Amegakure! It was always bustling, people running about, street vendors selling whatever wares were popular at a time.

"Hey Azula-Chan!" Azula was quickly brought out of her thoughts as a familiar blur of green rushed towards her "what are you doing here? I thought you would've gone back home."

"I did go back home..." Azula began to explain to Lee, unfortunately her mind jumped back to the naked form of her 'father' and she had to fight the urge to throw up.

"Azula?" Lee asked worriedly, checking over Azula. Her face had become pale rather quickly and she was looking a little green around the gills "are you ok?"

"...yeah I'm fine" she finally said, color slowly returning to her face.

"Are you sure?" Lee asked ready to perform the chivalrous duty of carrying Azula off to the hospital should she show any sign of sickness.

"Yeah" Azula said, more or less back to normal and wanting to change the conversation before Lee could ask what made her so sick "So where are your friends?"

"Well after our little..." Lee paused, trying to find the right word "...walk, Neji went home as he had a clan meeting to attend to and Tenten had to go home to help her mother and father with their weapon shop."

"So what's it like?" Azula asked, eagerness creeping into her voice.

"What's what like?" Lee asked, a bit thrown off by the vagueness of the question.

"Working with someone from the Hyuuga Clan" Azula said, still resisting the urge to hop up and down. Even in her village she had heard of the famed Byakugan, the eye that allowed its user to see 360 degrees. Not to mention the the style of Taijutsu that complimented, the Jyuuken or 'gentle fist'. Both belonged exclusively to the Hyuuga Clan. A clan which Azula was dying to know more about.

"Well..." Lee started "Neji-san is a prodigy, a natural born genius and an incredibly intelligent strategist. His winning record is almost perfect..."

"Almost?" Azula asked stunned. Some one was able to defeat the legendary Hyuuga? Surely it must've been a ninja of the highest order, one with incredibly strict training and a self proclaimed genius in their own right.

"Yup" Lee said, a small smile forming as he recalled Neji's defeat and subsequent change in personality. He wasn't there himself for the fight, still recovering from the injuries inflicted upon him by a certain sand wielding Kazekage. However he was filled in by Tenten that Neji had lost the fight to the orange clad knucklehead: Naruto Uzamaki. The surprises did not stop there, two days later Neji began to act more...humble. 'That pole in is ass' as Tenten had said many times, had vanished.

"Well, who beat him?" Azula asked eager

"Perhaps it would be best to continue this youthful conversation somewhere a bit more...lighted" Azula raised an eyebrow and looked around, and was surprised to see that night had quickly fallen.

"Alright, where do you suggest we go?" She asked, noting that there were many restaurants and bars open, but that offered little privacy. And the last thing she needed was for someone to start spreading rumors about her dating Gai's clone. As if though reading her mind, Lee spoke up.

"There's a ramen stand that not many people visit during the night" Lee said pointing in northbound direction "Perhaps, we could continue our conversation there?"

Azula scrunched up her nose in distaste. Ramen wasn't exactly in her top ten favorite foods, the reason being that it reminded her too much of...earthworms. She only ate it if she had no other choice. It was a good thing her curiosity was at its boiling point, or else she would've suggested going back home.

'And only Kami knows what horrors await back there...' She thought with an internal shiver.

"Alright Lee" she finally said "Lead the way"

"Alright Lee" Azula said as she sat down on one the red stools next to Lee, who just ordered a bowl of miso ramen. It didn't take long for them to get to the relatively small (if not tiny) Ramen stand. The owner, Teuchi, as Lee had called him was a good guy, as was his daughter Ayame "Tell me, who was it that defeated Neji Hyuuga. Was it some ninjutsu expert? Perhaps one of those nins from Cloud?"

"Nope" Lee said, smiling happily as Ayame placed the bowl "it was a nin from this very village."

"Well don't keep me in suspense!" Azula said, almost yelling, "tell me!"

"His name is Naruto Uzamaki, the self proclaimed number one hyperactive unpredictable knucklehead ninja" Lee said as he broke his chopsticks apart and happily to his first mouthful of noodles.

'Where have I heard that name before...' Azula thought as she watched her green spandex wearing 'friend' wolf down his miso ramen 'it sounds...so vaguely familiar.'

"Lee?" She asked, trying to gain the attention of the bushy browed boy. Lee turned to her, cheeks puffy with stuffed Ramen, she had to restrain a laugh at how silly he looked "Could you tell me more about this...Naruto Uzamaki?"

Lee swallowed his Ramen, tapping his chest with a closed fist as to make sure the ramen slid down well "Certainly...but what is that you wish to know about my youthful friend?"

"Well..." Azula thought "What does he look like?"

"Naruto has blonde hair, and blue eyes that burn with the fires of youth!" Lee said loudly.

'Well that was helpful...' Thought Azula sarcastically with a sigh "Is there anything else you can tell me about him?"

"Well..." Lee was a tentative on releasing any information in his blonde haired friend, mainly because of Naruto's 'tenant'. Just because Akatsuki is gone doesn't mean that there weren't other people our there trying to get him. But thus was his sensei's daughter, he could trust her...right? "He does have...whiskers marks...three on each cheek"

'Whiskers marks...well that's just weird' Azula thought

"Lee, when was it exactly that your friend beat Neji?"

"It would've been four years ago..." Lee said, tapping his chin with his index finger while thinking " during the chunin exams."

'No way!' Azula practically yelled in her mind 'he must be really strong.'

" I thought Naruto would've lost..." Lee said, taking another large chunk of Ramen with his chopsticks and blowing on it "well, given his own personality and his sensei, I guess victory was just 'unlikely' not 'impossible'."

"Who was his sensei?" Azula asked before Lee could stuff the Ramen in his mouth.

"Kakashi Hatake" Lee said before putting the juicy noodles in his mouth, blissfully unaware of a completely unaware of a stunned Azula next to him.

'Kakashi Hatake!' Azula thought, her inner fangirl starting to break through ' The copy nin of Konoha! O-M-G! I can't believe it! I gotta see him!' She threw a sideways glance at Lee, a devilish glint twinkling in he eye.

"Oh Lee..." Azula said in her most sultriest voice, which immediately caused the bushy browed ramen stuffer to snap his attention toward her.

"Y-yes A-Azula san?" Azula slowly leaned forward snaking one of her hands around Lee's arm, her large breasts rubbing up against Lee's arm, her face positioned comfortably on his shoulder, and her hand slowly rubbing on his thigh.

"Would you be so kind as to take me where Hatake san lives?" She asked, her voice taking on a pleading edge to it.

"I-I don't k-k-know Azula" Lee said, the area around his cheeks suddenly turning much more hotter "h-he could b-b-be asleep..."

"Pretty please Lee..." She said as her hand on Lee's thigh journeyed up a bit "it would be most...youthful to help me, don't you think?"

"Yes!" Lee yelled, standing up abruptly "Let us go see Kakashi-sensei!" He paid his tab and quickly walked out.

The two quickly took to the rooftops, heading to eastbound to the home of the copycat ninja. Very few words were shared between them as they bounded from rooftop to rooftop. Azula herself was too lost in her fan girl fantasy to actually give a conversation. As likewise Lee was having some rather...unyouthful thoughts about Azula. So deep was he in his thoughts that he barely noticed the small hint of white at the edge of vision which caused him to stop.

"Lee?" Azula asked, wondering for the abrupt stop. Her answer was to be pulled down to ground. Before she could protest, Lee placed a finger to his lips and pointed forward. Following his finger, Azula saw a tall, lanky man with silver hair that was greatly defying gravity he was standing near the opened of a rather large house taking to a woman.

'That's Copy nin Kakashi!' Azula thought excitedly 'but whose he talking too?' She thought, now paying attention to the woman in the doorway. She had long, beautiful black hair that flowed past her shoulders, pale skin that seemed to put the moon to shame, and alluring red eyes. She was made all that much more beautiful by the see through nightie she had own 'What's going on here...'

And as if to answer the question, the two leaned in and shared a long passionate kiss before the woman allowed Kakashi inside her home.

'Well...this is interesting...' Thought Azula with one if her devilish grins.


End file.
